fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuki Hinata
---- Kazuki Hinata (日向和希 Hinata Kazuki lit. Sunny place of harmony, peace, and hope) is a young mage of the Koma Inu guild, where he is a helper at the bar. He is a Celestial Spirit Mage, as well as a Light and Sound Mage, though he thinks of his magic as more of a hobby and way to meet new people or friends rather than a tool for battle, though that doesn't necessarily mean he is ill-prepared for one. As such, quite a few of the abilities he uses his magic for a solely for the purpose of helping, rather than harming, others He works hard to be everything his guild desires him to be, and looks up to the S-Class members, and a few others, immensely. Like many Summoning Mages before him, Kazuki values trust and companionship above all else, always holding true to his promises no matter what. Additionally, he has the empathetic and passionate qualities of a Light Mage, shining brightly wherever he goes and providing a guiding light to those in need. It would be these two qualities that make him a dependable and solid friend to lean on when in need of emotional support. Appearance Kazuki is a young man of average height, possessing a round face and lightly colored features that give him a child-like and sunny appearance. With a bright and friendly disposition, these features are accentuated even further, making him very easy to approach. His natural aura has been likened to the warmth of a summer's day and he has been told on several occasions that he smells like a fresh meadow. This is most likely a cause of the floral accessories the man adorns quite often, as well as long afternoons of free time spent in the outdoors. Kazuki has thick and messy golden-blond locks that he never keeps in any particular style. Judging by its physically soft texture, however, it can be assumed that he spends some deal of his time on it. He has darker roots, being a dark chestnut brown shade. On many occasions, his head will be adorned with a flower crown of any sort, most often being made of flowers hued in rich yellows much like his hair. The brown head and golden petals that color the flower reflect the view of the top of his head, thus giving him the nickname Sunflower. He has round eyes with soft brown irises, giving him an earthly and warm appeal. In brighter light, they can appear a bright gold color as well. His eyes are crowned by thick, dark brown eyebrows. After spending time in the sun, Kazuki's skin is pale in hue and he is more likely to burn because of it after extremely long periods of time under direct sunlight. However, whenever he is outside even for a small amount of time, he will almost always gain freckles wherever he is most exposed, generally along the apples of his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. He always has a bold and glowing smile on his face, brightening his features even more. He has a soft jawline, a smooth, round chin, and chubby cheeks. This facial structure often has him mistaken for a person much younger than he truly is, though he just brushes it off, even allowing others to pinch his cheeks whenever they feel like it. Kazuki is on the slimmer side, having a narrow build and never working out extensively to buff himself up either. This lands him somewhere between skinny and lean and makes him a very agile person. Thanks to his overall balanced weight and just general sense of balance, he is not very easily knocked over either, giving him a smooth and graceful gait. He typically wears vibrant colors, almost always keeping a dark gray jacket with yellow sleeves on him as well. Despite not having a mandatory dress code, whenever he is working at the guild bar, he adorns a plain white, long-sleeve, button-up shirt with a sleeveless gray vest overtop. He wears black slacks with a knee-length waist apron and black shoes. To add a splash of color, he wears a red tie. The single most constant thing in his everyday appearance is a set of orange headphones he always has, whether on his head or around his neck. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Mental Capabilities Magic Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Mages to summon beings known as Celestial Spirits through the usage of Keys. Each Key is specific and tailored to a certain Celestial Spirit, allowing the user to summon that spirit and only that spirit with the Key. Each Celestial Spirit is categorized by the color of their Key, the most well-known types being Gold and Silver. Regardless of the type, all Keys are counted as Units, and a Celestial Spirit Mage is generally known for the amount of Units they have. While every Celestial Spirit and Summoner is different, there is one process that never changes throughout users of this magic; the Contact. The Contract is a process that begins the first time a mage summons their spirit from the key. During this exchange, the Celestial Spirit will tell the Summoner which days it is available for summoning. This is done so that the Spirit and Summoner may develop a bond of trust between them from the moment they are paired together. The process is quick, easy, and pain-free, and may also evolve into a conversation between the Mage and Spirit to get a better understanding of one another and how they will work together from there on out. When the trust between the Spirit and Summoner is great enough, Contracts may be temporarily dissolved so that other Celestial Spirit Mages may use them. There are a few ways that contracts can be broken. If the Summoner is unhappy with their Spirit, or they simply wish to pass them on to someone else, they can release the contract between them. The second way occurs when the Summoner is apprehended and jailed by the authorities, which automatically nulls the Contract. In the event that the Summoner dies, the contract will also be broken. However, if a Spirit dies, they will simply return to the Celestial World to become rejuvenated. Additionally, if the Spirit breaks any of the rules created and enforced by the Celestial Spirit King, they are banished from the Celestial Spirit World and prohibited from creating Contracts ever again until further revision on their exile is given. This eventually causes the Spirit to eventually deteriorate and die and is considered the ultimate punishment for these beings. When summoning the Spirits, the user must simply channel a variable amount of magical energy into the Spirit's corresponding Key. This allows a Gate to the Celestial World to open at the tip of the Key, in the form of a shining vortex that matches the color of the Key used, for example, Virgo's Key emits a golden light upon activation. As the portal is completed, the Celestial Spirit takes form in front of the Key, thus finishing the summoning process. It is currently impossible for the user to summon a spirit away from the Key, and the Spirit will always appear directly from to the Gate between the Celestial World and this one. Regardless of the size of the Spirit, this process always takes the same amount of time. The Spirits need to return to the Celestial World eventually, as Earthland will make their body's physically weak over time, enough to permanently waste them. To send them back to the home realm, both Spirit and Summoner must agree on the Spirit's return. Once this agreement is reached, the Spirit's body will break down into orbs of their corresponding key's color, varying in size and shape until they all fizzle out of existence. If the Spirit doesn't agree, they will remain, though their Gate will be closed, and they must support themselves on Earthland through their own Magic Power. If the user's will and magic power are great enough, they may forcefully close the summoned Spirit's Gate in a spell called Forced Gate Closure. This forces the spirit to be pushed back through their gate and into the Celestial Spirit World once again, where they must wait until the user summons them again to make another appearance. However, even this may be avoided by the Spirit themselves. Through some unknown process, the Spirit may bring themselves into their Caster's realm, and this generally depends on the bond between the Caster and the Spirit themselves; meaning, the closer the two are, the more frequently one Spirit can bring themselves to Earthland without being summoned. While this does lessen the Magic Power any one Mage needs to expend to summon the spirit, several have noted that it does slightly drain their Magical Origins. Celestial Cross Fuse Celestial Cross Fuse (天の十字導火線 Ame no Juuji Dōkasen): When a Celestial Spirit and a Celestial Spirit Mage forge a contract, it forms a magical bond between them. When the pair synchronizes their magical energy into this bond, a notable shift will occur in both Mage and Spirit. This reaction and merge of energy, along with the approval of the spirit, allow this spell to begin. Once the adequate bond has been made, the Spirit and Caster's eternano has merged, and the Spirit has given its consent, the Spirit will break down into pure eternano particles and enter the mages body, officially becoming one with each other. The Spirit's eternano will completely integrate itself with the Summoner's, allowing it's magics and abilities to become the Caster's as well, allowing the Caster to have access to anything they previously did and what their Spirit does. This oftentimes permits the Mage superhuman abilities by proxy of their Spirit, such as getting a significant boost in strength by a bulky Spirit, or enhanced senses through an animal-based Spirit. While in this form, the Caster will have main control over their body, forcing the Spirit to do as the Caster does. However, the Spirit may still communicate through a shared Telepathic Bond within the Mage's mind, permitting them to have some sort of guidance over what the mage does, as well as enhance their abilities should the Mage not understand how to fully use their newly gained magic(s) or abilities. As the two beings fuse together, they will be surrounded in a veil of translucent magic energy and a pair of pure white, powder-soft wings sprout from the user's back, giving them an ethereal appeal that seems to outline the joining of two powers and souls together. This merger of two entities can only occur once the user has gathered enough eternano. As the user begins channeling their eternano into the spell, a "limit meter" of sorts begins to fill up; which appear in the forms of attacks or defenses as glowing orbs of light. In addition, the user will gather eternano from around them as they move and interact with their environment, however, activating their magic in any way shape or form temporarily stops this. As the user prepares to enter the merger, they will begin to glow with an orange aura. Upon fully entering the merger, the user's magic power will begin to deplete again at a slow pace, and the merger ends when it has been fully drained. By adorning certain equipment or pieces, this rate of depletion can be slowed down to a certain degree. While in the merger, the user may still collect eternano from their environment so that their Magical Origins can be replenished as it is lost. While in the merged state, the user begins regaining lost stamina as well, allowing them to gain a higher chance of landing a critically damaging hit on their opponents. Generic bonuses, such as boosts to their Magic attacks, physical attacks, and other enhancements to their person. A specific advantage to any Mage is the supreme defense that the merging process provides to their body. If any magical attack comes towards the user, it will be fired back at the sender with the same intensity as it was delivered. However, this comes with a price; the user is no longer able to initiate any magical attacks of their own leaving them to their physical and mental capabilities alone. Despite this, it can be flipped around into a blessing; a user may chain attacks together in new ways while they prepare for their merging to be complete. A successful merge can be noted by several changes in the user's physical attributes; alterations in hair and eye color are typical, as well as an involuntary change in attire. As aforementioned, the Spirit and Caster share a telepathic link to allow communication between them, though the mage has a certain degree of control over this, allowing them to "turn it off" so to speak in exchange for eternano. Additionally, if the Mage were to go out of commission for whatever reason, the Spirit may assume full control over the merged body. While in the state of control, the Spirit creates an "Internal Space" (内部空間, Naibu Kūkan, pocket dimension), where the Caster may recuperate and communicate with the Spirit freely. Light Magic Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō) is a Caster Magic based around the manipulation of photons of light into a tangible form widely known as the element of Light. It is considered the "purest" magic in existence, as its strength grows in the presence of positive emotions, however, those with malefic intent may still access its power. However, when one with a true heart and mind learn this magic, it is known to exude an uplifting aura around it to raise the allies spirits and instill a feeling of hope into them, generally defying all odds when the benevolent nature of the user and the magic are transported into a real form which can be felt for miles. When properly guided, any user may produce a light grandiose enough to fill a vast cavern and hardly feel any loss. Light Magic was created to be a foil of Darkness Magic and later on, Black Arts, both of which feeding on negativity and designed to wreak havoc upon the land. This foil was crafted by simply changing the "fuel" used to empower this magic; instead of negativity, the user would channel their positive thoughts and feelings into it. This prompted the normal fusion of ambient eternano and magical power to create the standard Magical Energy, though because of the benevolent spirit of the user tied into the particles, it would converted into Light Energy. This is known as the magic's natural form, drawn out by the beliefs of humanity to purge the world of all the evil that had plagued it, like a beacon of hope within a vast world of darkness. As such, many Legal Mages have taken up its practice and are even encouraged to, as it teaches both the beauty of magic and controlling one's emotions to empower their abilities further. While not proven to be true, it is a widely accepted "fact" in the magical realm despite this. Light Magic, while seemingly useless in a practical battle, can be quite dangerous and powerful in a trained mages' arsenal. By manipulating photons, either those around them or creating them, they can change their shape and form at will, allowing it to achieve a solid, liquid, gaseous, and altogether "absent" form to attack the opposition in nearly any way possible. Hand motions to accompany spells are prominent in the general public, though practiced users may bypass said movements to unleash an attack at the same, or even greater potency. They are capable of creating basic shapes for their use, such as spheres of pure, explosive Light eternano, various tangible objects to indirectly manipulate their environment, and constructs to defend against incoming attacks. One of its simplest and most basic abilities is the user's ability to emit light from their body or extremities for calamitous effects. Depending on the intensity of the light, the brightness and heat can potentially blind and burn the opponent. Much like other users of elemental magics, the user may turn their body into Light to avoid physical attacks. The user may also transport themselves rapidly from one point to another by transforming their body into photons of light. This may also blind oppositions in the process, making it especially useful for escapes. Additionally, a boost in speed comes from changing into the form, as well as the ability to deliver severe damage to their opponent, much like a blessed being bringing down divine justice upon the target. Sound Magic Sound Magic (音響魔法, Onkyō Mahō) revolves around the perception, generation, and manipulation of sounds and sound waves by the user. By creating new sound waves or gaining control over one's present, the user may assault the opposition with sounds and noises of varying intensities, generally to overwhelm them into submission. The user generally initiates a spell by outputting their own noise, through shouting, whispering, snapping, clapping or anything similar and outputting their magical energy at the same time. This allows the magic energy to react with the ambient eternano in the air to fuse and manifest the spell, however, unlike most magics, it produces a sort of telekinetic link between the user and the sound waves, rather than a tangible energy to attack with. Granted, this makes set-up a lot more important and essential, however, given the general loud synergy between combatants and teammates in battle, casting can be easy for the trained user. With the link prepared, the user can alter the sound waves to any whim they have so that they may mimic, intensify, diminish, distort, strengthen, and weaken the sound, as well as manipulate the pitch, feedback, and the speed and length of the sound waves for varying effects. This magic is suited for all kinds of combat, from short-ranged to distance, as sound waves may be created directly from the user's body or from a distance, though such abilities are dependent on the strength of the user themselves as well. Powerful spells can be created from virtually nothing and vice versa, allowing a user to reduce boulders to rubble with their voice alone. A user's ability to deafen their opposition is obvious and quite an accessible ability to even the most novice of Sound Mages. Additionally, a user may level entire buildings with relative ease and can apply such a great pressure, intensity, and the number of sound waves upon an opposition that they are killed. Further than this, a user may surround any given object with high-energy vibrations, severely enhancing the cutting or smashing strength of the object. This allows them to make a weapon out of practically anything, including their own body parts. This may also generate high-pitched sounds to distort the opposition's sense of balance and concentration to disable their opponent. With Sound Magic, the user can increase and decrease the volume of sounds and even cancel them out completely. This extends to any person's voice and even the "crackle" of merging magical energy and ambient eternano to form spells, which can slow the process of spell creation down for the opposition, giving the user a distinctive advantage. Once a Sound Mage has mastered the majority of the uses of the magic, they can access its proper use and its truest ability; hearing a person's soul. The user can sense the person's emotional state, predict what they are doing next, and even listen in to what they are thinking. Given the accuracy, many have confused it with mind reading. However, with this great power comes a catch; the person the user is listening into must be actively thinking or have memories within their mind—otherwise, there is nothing for the user to listen in on at all. The user may increase their speed to extreme levels, allowing them to travel at the speed of sound effectively and efficiently. Add in their spell speed to the mix and they could potentially move so fast that their movements are nigh-impossible to track, let alone for the opposition to land a hit on them. The user can affect music and generate it as well. When in low frequencies, the sounds made have a great fatality potential in the average living being by causing internal damage, while high frequencies, which cannot be heard by normal humans, may be used for sonar-like effects. As sound waves travel through every medium—albeit at differing speeds—physical barriers are generally very useless against users of this magic. The vibrations may also affect objects at a molecular level, which allows a user to alter the state of matter that an object is in, rapidly heating or cooling it for adverse effects on the object. Taking the simplest abilities of sound manipulation and exaggerating them to monumental proportions grants them the same abilities as standard, though boosted severely. This allows them to produce sonic booms from their body and completely silence an area so that not a single sound may travel around them, allowing various people and objects to become soundproof; thus, they or anything they extend this ability to becomes entirely immune to sound. Essentially, Sound Magic is an invisible, deadly weapon and versatile tool in any mages arsenal. Trivia *Some ideas and the main inspiration for this character came from Liza *His appearance is based on Hideyoshi Nagachika from Tokyo Ghoul Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Koma Inu Mage Category:Legal Mages Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Light Magic User Category:Sound Magic User